


Fall

by hedoro



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedoro/pseuds/hedoro
Summary: It's cheap alcohol and the bite of bile in the back of his throat...





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> needed to write something other than the fic i'm currently working on. so i wrote this dumb thing.  
>  wrote it with drunk!aoi and surprised!uruha in mind; could be based on anyone tbh. lol. ♥

Twisting and turning, the night gives him no peace, so he does what he must and to hell with it all. He's already fallen, so why not indulge?

It isn't black or white, it's all a blur of colour. Neon greens and flashing red lights, bright gold splashes upon jet. His eyes are bleary and he can't think straight but he knows that this is the closest to heaven that he'll ever get as he presses dry, chapped lips against soft, full ones.

It isn't the romantic confession he had planned in his head over the course of so many weeks. It's cheap alcohol and the bite of bile in the back of his throat, coupled with the off-kilter sway of the world as the Dutch courage leaves him alone with a drunken panic that grips his heart in its cold grasp.

His nose is tickled by a gasp of breath and his skin burns under the gentle hand of rejection that pushes against his shoulder. "You're drunk."

Oh, what had he done?

It seemed like such a good idea but now he is unsure as he stares into the void and the void stares back with wide, surprised eyes.

He steps back and suddenly the world falls out from under his feet as if a carpet has been ripped from beneath them and his heart feels numb in his chest and his brain rattles around uselessly in his head. Even as his stomach lurches from the force of the fall, nothing will hurt as much as how hard he'd already fallen.

And then there's a blinding pain followed by pitch black.

His head pounds and his heart jumps when he wakes up the next morning to a blinding sun and a gentle kiss soothing his pain and his pride. "I love you, too. Just don't drink so much next time you want to confess something to me. You hit your head on the coffee table."

Oh, is that what he had done?


End file.
